disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Hunter
Logan James Hunter, portrayed by Leo Howard, has appeared in multiple Season 3 episodes of Shake It Up. Logan is the son of Jeremy Hunter and was going to be CeCe Jones and Flynn Jones' future stepbrother and Georgia Jones' future stepson, until in I Do It Up, Georgia and Jeremy don't get married because they felt they rushed into their relationship but they still remain friends, so therefore Logan and CeCe will not have to be step siblings. Logan and CeCe do still see each other because Logan and Rocky end-up dating for six days then they break up because Cece gave Logan another chance and Logan didn't. Appearance and Personality Logan is shown to be a very handsome guy. He is cool and likeable. He is seemingly calm, and coordinated, and loves skateboarding. Despite this though he is also very disciplined and dedicated to what ever he does. He seems to be a stickler for rules, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how or when to have fun. He's mostly a nice guy, although will get annoyed if pushed. He dislikes CeCe based purely on her lack of work ethic and uncaring attitude to life. Despite this he seems to like Rocky, because unlike CeCe, she's hard working and disciplined. In Clean It Up, it's hinted that Rocky and Logan have feelings for each other, and they become a couple in Love & War It Up. But they only date for 6 days. He also seems to like Flynn, due to their similar personalities. Logan also has a tendency of saying "ZAM!" when he is happy. Deuce thinks that Logan is very cool, as does Flynn. Relationships 'Rocky Blue (Crush, Close Friend, Ex-Girlfriend)' Logan has a better relationship with Rocky than with CeCe. He was impressed that she managed to get the kebabs in the correct order, when working, although he looked a little annoyed when she tried to stick up for Cece when she was late. In Clean It Up, Rocky accidentally kissed him to which he smiles and says "Zam!", meaning that he liked that she kissed him, which makes things awkward for Rocky. Then to her surprise he kiss>es her back at his own free will. This will allow their relationship to be further explored. In I Do It Up, Logan begins to discuss his relationship with Rocky and falls for her even more, but Ty keeps interfering. Logan feelings for her continue to grow. In Love & War It Up, Rocky tried to convince him and CeCe to get along so he and Rocky could date. In the same episode, Rocky becomes Logan's girlfriend, but also breaks up with him because he refuses to give CeCe a chance, whereas CeCe gave him a chance. Logan and Flynn are happy to be step-brothers, because Logan took Flynn to go skateboarding and he said that CeCe was jealous, because him and Flynn have a better bond. Flynn gets along with Logan better than Cece. They didn't become stepbrothers after CeCe's mom and Logan's dad didn't get married. Logan and CeCe have disliked each other ever since Logan fired CeCe in Oh Brother It Up , not knowing that CeCe was his dads girlfriend's daughter. Cece and Logan are shocked and annoyed to find out that they will become future sibling's. Logan called CeCe lazy and CeCe said that Logan thinks he's so cool, when he's not. Logan likes CeCe more than she thinks, because he called CeCe his sister and they share a few things in common, even though they get on each other's nerves. Logan and Ty first met in My Fair Librarian It Up, when Flynn called Logan to help with building the soapbox car. Later, Ty seems to be jealous of Logan, because Deuce said he's cool. Later on, Flynn told Logan and Ty to try to go with it, which they accepted, and they managed to form some degree of friendship. However in Clean It Up, Ty first saw Logan kissing Rocky on the cheek, this has left Ty with a negative opinion of Logan, in said episode he dragged him away, to get him away from Rocky. In I Do It Up Ty is still hostile and antagonist to Logan, and Logan is intimidated by him, due his stress on keeping them apart. Logan and Deuce first met in My Fair Librarian It Up and Deuce revealed to probably be a fan of Logan, when Logan mentioned he took a lot of experiences with soapbox cars. Deuce then started to like him and Logan got wierded out when Deuce kissed up to Logan's butt and wore on Logan's clothes he wore on first time. Appearances *Oh Brother It Up *Quit It Up *My Fair Librarian It Up *Clean It Up *I Do It Up *Love & War It Up *Psych It Up Trivia *He is Rocky's first main love interest ever throughout the entire series. *This is the second time Leo Howard portrays a character named "Logan", the first time being ''Logan,''where he portrays the titular character. *His nickname is "Little Scooter". Coincidentally, "Scooter" was one of Jack's (also portrayed by Leo Howard) nicknames in Kickin' It. *He may become a main character in Season 4. *Logan can't dance, this may be a reference to how in Kickin It, Jack (also portrayed by Leo Howard), couldn't dance. *He has been to Paris and learned how to speak some French. *He becomes Rocky's boyfriend in Love & War It Up, but Rocky broke up with him when he refused to give CeCe a chance. *Logan usurps Tinka's role as CeCe's rival. *He has the same initials as his portrayer, Leo Howard (L.H.). Gallery RoganNo65.png Rocky_blue_Logan_hunter_lawiu6.jpg Tumblr_mghkh9Faj81s0gavuo8_1280.jpg Tumblr_mgi27e61wP1qzh02bo8_1280.png Tumblr_mgzb95cR8f1qeewuqo1_500.png Tumblr_mgi27e61wP1qzh02bo4_250.png Category:Shake It Up characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Teenagers